General Angoras
General Angoras is a fictional character, a supervillain and warrior from the anime and manga series Great Mazinger. He is commander of the Aquatic Battle Beasts, one of the Seven Armies of the Mikene Empire. He resembles a humanoid angler fish, with his true face mounted on the tip of his antennae. According to his profile included in the Mazinkaiser VS the Great General of Darkness OVA, Angoras is an expert ambusher and often strikes victims from below, a tactic often used by his Aquatic Battle Beast forces. History Like the other members of the Mikene Empire (the antagonists of Great Mazinger), General Angoras survived beneath the surface of the earth in the form of a hideous Warrior Beast. Possibly thousands of years old, he and the other Generals plotted their eventual return to the surface world they once ruled under the supreme command of the mighty Great General of Darkness. Their chance came when an ambitious megalomaniac named Dr. Hell usurped their technology and created his Mechanical Beasts in order to conquer the world. At first content to let the upstart human do the dirty work for them (and very likely planning to overthrow him once he succeeded), the Generals quickly realised that the surface world was not completely helpless when Mazinger Z (nicknamed the Castle of Black Iron) proved capable of repelling attack after attack. When Dr. Hell was finally vanquished by Mazinger, the Great General finally ordered a full scale attack. Angoras' Aquatic Battle Beasts were among the first to engage the forces of the surface world, quickly dominating the seas. While they assisted in the defeat of Mazinger Z, the unexpected appearance of the even more powerful Great Mazinger put a stop to the Mikene Empire's plans. Angoras was killed in the final episode of Great Mazinger when he and General Ligern attempted to prevent Mazinger Z from pursuing their flagship Demonika. While clutching onto Mazinger Z's leg, he was shot by eyebeams from Venus A (Great Mazinger's partner robot). Despite being portrayed as a powerful warrior and the fact Venus A is weaker than either of the titular robots, Angoras was destroyed by the attack. Other appearances General Angoras reappeared in the Mazinkaiser OVA Deathmatch! Mazinkaiser VS the Great General of Darkness and was killed alongside General Scarabeth by Tetsuya Tsurugi and Great Mazinger. Scarabeth and Angoras led their Insect Battle Beast and Aquatic Battle Beast armies to New York to deal with Great Mazinger. The fact that two armies were sent to fight Great (as opposed to one each for the other members of the so-called Mazinger Army) shows how dangerous Great was to them. While difficult, Tetsuya defeated most of their troops but as a result was unable to put up much of a fight when the two generals attacked him in tandem. In apparent desperation, he used the Great Boomerang (which the two generals easily avoided) and followed up with Great Typhoon. This second attack was easily shrugged off by Angoras, who mocked Great's weakness. As they moved in for the kill, Scarabeth was suddenly split in two vertically by the Great Boomerang, which then went on to slash Angoras badly on the back and stomach. As he lay dying, a horrified Angoras came to the same conclusion Scarabeth did; the Great Typhoon was never meant to be an attack, it had been meant to change the direction of the Great Boomerang (as well as speed it up so it would do more damage). Tetsuya confirmed this, then finished the two helpless generals off with Breast Burn. Category:Mazinger series characters Category:Fictional warlords Category:Fictional cyborgs it:Lord Angoras